


The Price of Peace

by Kurohebi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competent Mito, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Multi, She will yet save us all, Siblings, They are stupid, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: Hashirama and Madara travel to an alternate dimension without wars and an alive Izuna. Does it seem too good to be true? They yet to discover the price they paid for it.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Sweet Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverSaudade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSaudade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tobirama-Centric Story Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222274) by [ForeverSaudade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSaudade/pseuds/ForeverSaudade). 



> Hi, so, am I currently in my exam period? Yes. Did I still start two WIPs all the same? Yes. Am I procrastinating studying to write? Yes. Do I care? No. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy. I will update the tags as we go, so I won't spoil anything accidentally.

Hashirama just wanted peace when he founded the Village with his best friend, and little brother. There was no possible way he could have known that his efforts will be for naught, that wars will still rage on. Not even Tobirama’s warnings about peace being more difficult than war ever had been enough to stop hoping. That’s why, when he got the possibility – after everything, after watching the younger generations fight and die on the battlefield like his little brothers have – to try again, with a strange scroll that he really should have ignored, he couldn’t possibly turn it away. His soul ached for that ideal he never managed to reach. He looked towards the afterlife, so many waiting for him there, but still… He turned to his best friend, Madara was eyeing him warily, wanting to finally reunite with his little brothers. He still gruffly nodded at him, maybe hoping that whatever the scroll will do will have Izuna live. They intertwined their fingers and poured their chakra and soul into the strange seal. Bottomless black stared back to them, but before they could even start fearing this strange place, they knew no more about themselves.

The Seal watched the souls before it. They sought peace, but also family. They wanted a new world without wars and with the fire’s brother, and they thought that their only one. But It saw more, the souls laid bare in front of Its assessing gaze. Their wish was as rotten as it seemed ideal. Their desire was genuine and kind, even innocent. But their underlying beliefs were vicious and cruel. It was not the Seal’s job to judge them, It only had to fulfil their wish with every underlying meaning. So, It did. Let them see their ideal world. No man sees the world as it is, but how they wish to see it.

~~~

Hashirama opened his eyes and wasn’t that just a marvellous thing to do?! To have his body and not just his soul. His chakra still the same, powerful, nature-flavoured, and residing in every tree near him. His mood couldn’t have been better. He sprung out of his bed, looking from left to right, Mito nowhere in sight. Ah, what a wonderful woman, up much earlier than her husband, so kind to start preparing their breakfast. He couldn’t wait to see her smile when she sees her as he greets her as always. He smiled softly, how he missed her smile, laugh, and even her cutting and witty remarks.

He practically skipped to the kitchen, just to freeze at the doorway of the kitchen at her beauty. She was as he remembered her, beautiful, powerful, and most importantly, perfect. He shook his head and hugged her waist, inhaling the scent of her hair as he has done decades ago. His tears nearly overflown, he couldn’t even start to describe his feelings aside from happiness and deep-rooted longing.

She chuckled, patting his arm fondly. It was their routine, every morning, though he couldn’t try to guess the time they have been together in this world. He would need to know the date for such things, and that seemed unimportant while she was next to him. But it was clearly enough time that their morning routine doesn’t fluster her anymore even a bit, and she could clearly focus on the important things rather than focusing only on him. Which was just unfair. He wanted to be at least a bit spoiled by his perfect wife.

“Husband, I see you woke in a good mood today,” she spoke softly, as if he usually didn’t wake in a good mood. Had he been a neglectful husband here? Did something happen between them and he was moody towards her? Not that it mattered, he was going to fix it, and enjoy his wife’s company even more than he ever did, no wars to make him lose sight of her ever again.

“I am just so grateful to see my wife well and beautiful in my arms.”

“Sweet-talking as ever, I see. Never mind that I’m far from presentable in my nightgown and with messy hair.” She leant a bit more into his embrace, letting him know how much she appreciates his compliments. “But don’t think you can skip work.”

He groaned; she was still as efficient as ever. If she said there will be no skipping work, then there was no possible way he could go against it. If he dares to try…he didn’t even want to think of that possibility. He murmured an agreement with a swift kiss, before untangling himself to get ready. If he childishly pouted the entire time and withheld the next compliments he wanted to rain upon her, it was no one’s business. Not even his laughing wife’s, who clearly found him amusing this morning. Ah, this world already seemed to be everything he wished for.

Or so he thought in the blissful beginning, not seeing what should have been in front of his eyes. He was too enamoured with happiness to look deeper yet. The high toll of his wish unnoticed for a little longer.

~~~

On the other side of the village Madara woke up with a sorely missed weight on his chest. He looked down, and yes, it was Izuna. They must have had a shouting match last night, before he arrived in this body. He was still sceptical about this whole new world thing. Was it just a great genjutsu? Activating his sharingan proved otherwise, not a genjutsu then. He let out a relieved sigh. Though his sharingan felt different somehow, a mystery for later, he decided. Everything else can wait, he just wanted to bask in his brother’s chakra and warmth for a bit longer.

He closed his eyes, intent on ignoring the world, even if it decides to burn down. However, his annoyance of a little brother decided that this would be the perfect time to wake up and smack him. Giggling through it all. Like it was funny. Slapping his Clan Head and big brother was funny for him. He felt his temper rise. How he missed this!

“IZUNA!!” He growled, rolling the giggling man off to the side. “Are you completely stupid?! I could have stabbed you!!!”

Not like shouting has done anything but make the younger laugh even harder, now hitting the mat for good measure. Yep, still an annoying asshole. He grabbed him by the neck of his clothes and hauled him to the window.

“No, no no NO, Aniki, you don’t, really, Dooon’t do thi…” the end of his sentence was drowned out by the pond under the window. Madara smirked, Izuna really should learn how to choose his fights. Especially if there is a convenient pond nearby. It was just what he deserved for being a little shit.

Izuna came in fuming and drenched to the bone, finding a laughing Madara waiting for him with a towel. Sue him, he still loved his little brother, he can’t let him accidentally catch a cold, how would he toss him in the pond then? Though he was starting to rethink that sentiment when Izuna sweetly smiling threw himself at him. Intent on making him at least a bit wet as revenge. That’s a sweet sibling for you.

“Don’t forget to go into the tower today. Someone has to keep an eye on the crazy Senju, and I have a date,” Izuna said between two steps, stealing the tower and avoiding Madara’s hands. He really didn’t want to swim in the pond in literal minutes.

Madara nodded, letting him go mercifully. Of course, work still had to be done, he can’t just laze around enjoying his brother’s survival. Someone had to keep an eye on Tobirama, after all. Lest he start a plan to kill his clan or somehow fuck up this world.

He somehow didn’t notice his brother’s slightly regretful expression. Nor the small differences of the house, nor the numerous changes that should have been like warning bells in his head.

He wouldn’t have believed it, even if Izuna had been more vocal about whom he was referring to with ‘crazy Senju’. His world awaited being knocked out if its axis, Madara remained none the wiser.


	2. Nagging Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world-jumping babies notice that something is amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, they aren't that oblivious as they seem, but they are dumbasses.   
> Also, sorry for the late update. Sometimes life just happens. And I am over promising non-certain things. I will update. Whether in days or weeks is just the question.
> 
> Either way, I hope you will enjoy reading it.
> 
> Also: Who is more oblivious in your opinion? Hashi or Mada?

Hashirama leisurely walked towards the Tower while thirstily drinking in the sight of his village. It seemed approximately the same, with occasional different shops here and there. Maybe there were different aspects in this world that had to be considered while outlaying the best places. He promised to himself to investigate the blueprints of the village and figure out the differences from that.

Everyone he met along the road respectfully bowed respectfully. With a bit of fear in their eyes? Why would there be any reason to fear him? Especially when he was in such a good mood. Ah, maybe it’s only the starting years of peace and living together. That would surely explain it. He shrugged as he arrived at the Tower, this shall pass too in a few years, just as it happened in his original world.

He looked at the stacks of paperwork on his desk waiting for him. Still, no change in the amount of work peace created then. He sighed as he sat down and stared at the first document he needed to revise. He felt tired already, and he hasn’t even started doing them! How his little brother managed to do all his paperwork and help with Hashirama’s and still not be late with anything, he will never know. But it was true this habit saved him a lot of overtime and enabling him to go home to his wife in time more often than not.

With great pains, he managed to look through and sign at least one-tenth of the papers before he gave up. He was sooo bored that he absentmindedly grew a cute little flower from his desk. It had cute, blood-red petals that reminded him of his beautiful wife’s hair. How he misses her, mere hours since their parting. He created another flower, this one with full, blue petals that will look so phenomenal in her hair.

He decided to check out the blueprints, so he won’t get lost in his own village. At least he doesn’t have to work while figuring things out. If anyone has a problem with his work ethic they can do the paperwork themselves. (He ignored the voice in his head that whispered to him about how Mito or Tobirama will hit him over the head if he doesn’t finish his paperwork. Well, that’s going to be a problem for future Hashirama.)

He somehow finds the relevant blueprint in the archive. No one tried to stop him from going into the restricted section, he should look into the guards. It could cause danger if they were always so lax in their duty.

He takes the document back to his office and opens it on the coffee table. He tries to figure out the differences one by one. The base structure of the village reminds him of the first few blueprints Tobirama made before peace was even made possible. He then only knew they were older through the sheer impossibility to make such detailed outline, that could be renegotiated with other clans, in a few days.

But aside from that, there was so much difference. From small little details to major annoyances. Who was the idiot that found it a good idea to put the Hyuuga and Uchiha that close? Or the Akimichi and Inuzuka? As if Tobirama didn’t even take part in constructing this village apart from the base structure! Why was that? Something didn’t add up. And the longer he stared at it, the more dread took over his body, spreading from his stomach up to his lungs, leaving only thin air to breath.

Does the Tobirama here not want peace? That can’t be the case. After all, the blueprint is all the evidence needed. So, was he perhaps married to someone outside the village? That was not right either, there was no one in their original world who wanted to marry him, so that shouldn’t have changed. Even if there were, Tobirama would not leave the village, nor him, after all, he frequently said that Hashirama was no fit to lead alone without supervision. Maybe he was away on diplomatic missions. But this long? No mission is this long that he would ever assign to his brother, clearly not when they are building the village.

Only the notion remained, that something is very wrong. And he tried not to think into the implications deeper. Not while he is alone. He jumped out of the window and made his way home. His wonderful wife will surely know everything and rest his worries.

~

Madara’s obliviousness spits him in the face the second he stepped out of the house. Mainly because Kagami was standing there, waiting for him. Why he was there, was the question. The boy, by looking at him was already in the age to go to the academy, oh or to be trained by the Senju Demon if the academy was not opened yet. But in either case, the hyperactive boy absolutely should not stand by his door at the crack of dawn!

“Shishou!” Madara looked behind himself, praying that somehow the boy was referring to Izuna, but no such luck graced him today. “Can we start the training? You promised to show me the cool fire dragon. And even start teaching it! You know, the one that Izuna-sama always boasts about that it is so cool and yours is the best!...”

The boy spoke a mile before taking another breath. Madara prayed to Amaterasu ‘please spare me, just for today.’ He got a devilish idea. Oh, Izuna, revenge is so sweet. He took the opportunity to interject when Kagami stopped talking to look up at him pleadingly.

“Kagami, today Izuna explicitly said that he wishes to show you this. Go on in and get him off his lazy ass” He motioned for the boy to go inside while he sidestepped him to leave. The faster he is out of here the better.

Kagami nodded and enthusiastically sprinted into the house. Madara could hear Izuna’s swearing from the distance just as clearly as if he was standing next to him. He really ought to wash that mouth with soap more often. Poor Kagami, letting Izuna free on him, the boy didn’t deserve such torture.

The next disastrous thing came when he left the clan compound. The Hyuuga heir was sweetly walking towards him. How? He was sure their compound was quite far away, it was a logistic nightmare to find a place that suited their fancy requirements while being far from the Uchiha. It was admittedly the Demon who solved the problem that no one else seemed to crack.

When he looked around himself with letting the faintest chakra out to sense his surroundings with the additional sense. His expression only remained as it were because he had years of practice. Why in Amaterasu’s love were the Hyuugas next to them?! It made absolutely no sense. Why wouldn’t the Demon do the same as back in his original world?

Madara decided not to stop to an aggravating chat but speed-walk away as if it was something he did every day. He was not too proud to admit that this particular Hyuuga just freaked him out. He got a distinct feeling that he needs to shout off Hashirama’s head.

He decided to not put off his most definitely tedious amount of paperwork that waited for him any longer than necessary and made his way to the Tower. While walking he consciously tried to notice and sense anything obviously different from their world.

He frowned, why was the village full of Hashirama’s chakra through his damned trees? Near every 5 metres contained a smaller or bigger one. Even other clans’ compounds as far as he could sense. It made no sense. After all, Hashirama never made it his intention to monitor and control others. But this clearly went over the notion of protection. What happened here?

He also noticed the change in the attitudes of the people he bumped into while walking. They all respectfully greeted him, appropriate to his station as co-founder. Yet there was no animosity in their eyes. The closest one to negative emotions was pity that he could pinpoint.  
Even in the Tower, people looked at him in relief and uttered Hashirama’s name in hushed tones full of fear. It all painted a strange picture he just couldn’t decipher. As if the main part of the picture was still in shadows and only small but not insignificant pieces were in the light.

He didn’t like this in the least. He felt like something very important evaded his senses. But he couldn’t tell what exactly that something was. Nothing too obvious was missing. At least not until he stepped into his office. His shared office. Where now only one desk rested instead of the usual two.

He could feel horror rise in him. No. That’s impossible. Even if it makes everything he has seen and heard today make sense. That’s just simply not possible. He…he, he has to speak with Izuna. Immediately. This is important. Screw work and screw Hashirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed me. Don't let the poor author starve.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments save lives! More importantly mine :D


End file.
